This developmental and applied research project recognizes the need for specific attention to the process of adaptation of Weed's Problem- Oriented Record-Keeping System to mental health care. Recent formal and informal assessments of mental health care records, as well as a recent court decision, point out the inadequacy of the current haphazard nonstandardized system of keeping records of mental health care. With the appearance and increasing utilization of the Problem-Oriented System in general health care, the advantages of this system in coordinating educational efforts, to research on patient care and education, and to the quality of health care delivery itself have become obvious. The Problem-Oriented System calls for three areas of explicit and related efforts. First, specific, clear, operational definitions of the information to be collected for comprehensive care in given treatment setting must be formulated. Second, the actual format for the recording of this information must be delineated. Third, with the first and second steps accomplished, a comprehensive, ongoing system of audit of health care delivery is possible and must be defined and implemented. Weed's Problem-Oriented System already provides clear and complete guidelines for the second step. The first and third areas, however, are dependent upon the field of medical practice and the settings. Therefore, Weed provides only the outline for these steps. This unique three year project proposes to develop, standardize and implement the first phase at the University of Vermont in the field of mental health care. The specific objectives expected at the end of three years are: 1. A clinically-proven, screening-level psychosocial data base questionnaire for use in effective identification of problem areas. 2. Clinically acceptable problem titles and standard definitions for the most frequent psychosocial problems seen in clinical practice. 3. Identification and frequency of use of present-illness development level questions of high clinical generality for the problems defined in 2.